


we are living in a dystopia bee we need to uprise

by nightpelts_dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short Story, idk i laughed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpelts_dream/pseuds/nightpelts_dream
Summary: i made this with one of my friends as well so like you can tell its gonna be good
Kudos: 1





	we are living in a dystopia bee we need to uprise

“So, how was your day, Muirgen?” Amaya asked before taking a dainty sip of her favorite oolong tea. “You do make the best tea.”

“It was a good day for me, and thank you it was my mother recipe I stole it from her dead body”

“Morbid. I like that. You know, I guess we both have that in common… that and we both have dead mothers… Well, hey, speaking of stealing things from dead bodies, one time I was visiting my mom’s gravestone and saw one nearby that said Adolf Hitler 1889-1945 and took one of the flowers to give to her. It was kind of funny, how there was just a Hitler grave there for no reason… Well, now I’m confused. Oh, one time I danced on the grave of my dead enemy, too. Those were the days… I really need to go back there and steal flowers again.” Amaya grabbed a macaron, dipping it in the tea and taking a small bite. She sat it back down on the decorative china plate, an intricate floral pattern painting its sides. Muirgen took a sip of her tea, she realized that her head was a skull so she had no idea how she was drinking the tea. 

“Nice, I’m making a weapon of mass destruction so everyone will be dead and then I will too and I can do that since I’m a hitman.”

Amaya dramatically spat out her tea. “Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?! You’re a villain? I thought you were just a morbid normal furry with an odd fascination for death and destruction! You know, like me, because I’m uh… totally not a hero. Just a normal person.” She wiped the cloth where she spat out her tea and looked Muirgen in the eye… sockets? “Are you joking or are you for real? Now that I think about it, it makes more sense… then you not being a villain. I mean… I guess you make killer tea! Seriously, though, I’ll have to call my friend to stop you who’s totally not just me in a different outfit. I’ll be right back. Unless you’re joking… that’d be awkward.” Amaya stood up and ran out towards the storage room and tore off her welding outfit, revealing her superhero outfit. “AH-HA! Muirgen will not be expecting this!” She skated back over to Muirgen. “Hey, Amaya said you were a villain.”  
Muirgen put down her tea “uhh...” she said, she got up and grabbed the shotgun that she always had “sorry but you are on my l i s t”  
“You-you just had a gun there the whole time?!”  
“Yeah I mean I am a hitman also this is America”  
“Ah well, I had… SWORDS! THE WHOLE TIME!” Amaya yelled as she pulled her swords out of their cases. She averted her eyes from the gun and stared at the swords for a couple of seconds, easing her mind from the history she had with shotguns.  
“You fool! Swords over 5 inches are ILLIGE to carry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Yeah, but liiiiike… I’m pretty cool so. I mean, I assume it’s illegal to freeze people, so Frozone would also be breaking the law…”  
“Yeah but he is in a movie not in real life”  
“S o m e t i m e s p e o p l e d o t h e w r o n g t h i n g s f o r t h e r i g h t r e a s o n okay.”  
“No, you don't just rob a bank and then give money to the homeless”  
“I mean, when banks are robbed they still end up giving money back to the people with money in the bank, so really… it coooooould be a good idea-”  
“No stop I’m supposed to be the villain”  
“Hey, heroes can like robbing banks too. We… exist. Alright, maybe hero is a bit of a stretch for me, just call me evil fighter that’s also probably morally incorrect.”  
“No”  
“:( fine” Amaya ran over to Muirgen and stabbed her. “HAHA distraction.”  
“EEEEEEEEE” Muirgen screeched and then shot her shotgun pew pew.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-” Amaya screamed, stabbing Muirgen again on accident.  
“NO U”  
“Wait a second, pause the fight, how are you even shooting the gun? You don’t have fingers, so… hm.” Amaya pondered it for a moment. “Do you have a gun that works weirdly or something?”  
“I just ripped off the trigger guard”  
“Oh, alright, fight continued,” Amaya said as she stabbed Muirgen in the eye socket. “Oh no I missed. I forgot you don’t have eyes.”  
“Lol ok boomer,” she said as shot her in the eye.  
“No, that was my third replacement…” Amaya said, swiftly using the sword to get rid of her now useless eye. “Those are expensive.”  
“Ok thats your problem”  
“I mean, yeah, we’re having a fight, so it’s fair I guess to shoot me in the eye,” Amaya said as she stabbed Muirgen again. “We should just play Russian Roulette or something. I’m kind of bored of this fight, we’re not really trying anyways.”  
“Yeah, I mean I am already dead so it’s not like imma die”  
“Oh yeah, that’s true… I take back the Russian Roulette thing, then… Let’s just have a compromise. You don’t use the mass destruction weapon and… I will let you destroy Alabama.”  
“Ok sound fair, I will de-grade the weapon and then it will only destroy Alabama”  
“Glad to do business with you, Muirgen,” Amaya said, now looking with her left eye at the right eye on the floor. “I’m just going to use this eye as fertilizer.” She bent down and scooped it with her palm, dropping it into her bag.  
“Ok, imma go now,” Muirgen said, she walked out onto the road and went down the street to where the weapon was she pressed some buttons and it launched to Alabama, she walked back over “ok I did the thing”  
“Alright then. Oh, also, I thought you should know I was actually Amaya the whole time and not someone else, obviously, I guess… anyways hope you have a nice day. I need to go to the eye doctor. For… unrelated reasons to my missing eye.”  
“Ok imma go do something”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> yeha


End file.
